


Boyfriend

by ghostpun



Series: Birdmen Drabbles [4]
Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: (spoilers it's eishi), Didn't Know They Were Dating, Gen, I mention that takayama's gay a bunch in this (and eishi's bi), Kamoda also knows but he's nice about it, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Sagisawa knows and thinks its hilarious, around current translations (56-63), kinda fluff and angst since eishi's jeaaaalous but doesn't want to ruin taka's relationship, man i dont even know what to put here, who's takayama dating???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostpun/pseuds/ghostpun
Summary: Karasuma overhears Takayama mention he has a boyfriend. It makes him more upset than he cares to admit.
Relationships: Karasuma Eishi/Takayama Sou
Series: Birdmen Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308698
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Boyfriend

Karasuma is only half-listening to Barbara and Takayama, when it happens. 

The blue-haired woman rolls her eyes. “Why don’t you go ask your boyfriend?”

Takayama doesn’t skip a beat. “My boyfriend doesn’t-“

Karasuma drops the mango he was casually rolling between his hands, before scrambling to pick it back up. The conversation continues on, neither even bothering to look over, but Karasuma can’t seem to process any of their words. He whips his head around to look at Sagisawa, who was busy playing a game on his phone. He hastily whispers with a thundering heart: “ _Takayama has a boyfriend?!”_

“Karasuma,” Sagisawa says, not even looking up from his screen. “I thought you were more observant than this?”

He feels his face flare up. “I’ve _known_ he’s gay, Sagisawa! I just didn’t think he was dating anyone!”

This causes his friend to actually look up, taking in Karasuma’s face. He cocks an eyebrow, a smile on his lips. “...You seriously didn’t know?”

Karasuma gawks. “You _knew_ _?!_ ” He hates how that only makes him more upset. Did everyone know but him?! He’d have thought of all people, Takayama would have told him.

It kinda...hurts. 

He feels his own heart sink, as well as something unrecognizable coil in his stomach.

He ignores what Sagisawa has to say, instead stewing in his predicament. Of course that charming, creepy _jerk_ had a boyfriend! 

He glares off to further away, where Takayama finishes up his conversation with Barbara. He turns his head, making direct eye contact with Karasuma, before smiling. Something about it makes him tense up, throat tightening as Takayama’s line ‘‘my boyfriend’ plays on repeat.

Karasuma turns on his heel and stomps away.

…

Kamoda sighs. “Eichan, this is getting ridiculous.” 

“What are you talking about?!”

“For the past two days you’ve been glaring daggers at like, any guy our age that so much as _looks_ at Takayama.”

“I,” The shorter teen defends, “Have _not_ been glaring daggers!!” Has he really been that obvious?!

“Just admit you’re jealous!”

“JEALOUS?!” He squawks, wings flapping up. “I’m not jealous!”

His friend lets out a cackle like a hyena, pointing at Karasuma’s reddening face. “Your face is bright red! You totally are!”

“Am not! Why would you think I would want to date Takayama?!” 

“Uh, because you talk nonstop about him? Do you know how many Takayama-based rants I’ve had to listen to over the past four months?” He throws a wing on top of his head in an attempt to create bangs, and pitches his up by a few octaves, “ _‘Oh, stupid Takayama!_ _Who gave that bastard the right to be so handsome?! Grrr, he makes me so mad! I can’t decide if I want to punch him or kiss him_ -‘“

“Stop talking so loud, he’ll hear!!” Karasuma screeches, slapping his hands over Kamoda’s mouth and nervously glancing around to see if the teen in question was around. “And I _don’t_ sound like that!” Karasuma lets out a choked scream of disgust when Kamoda licks his hand. “ _You’re so childish_!”

“ _You’re_ so dense!”

“Butt out of my love life!”

“Butt into yours!”

“That doesn’t even make _sense_!” The shorter teen throws his hands in the air. “It doesn’t matter what I feel about Takayama, he obviously has a boyfriend!”

Kamoda puts his hands on his hips. “And just who, exactly, is his boyfriend?!”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out!” Karasuma hisses, twisting his face up in thought for a moment. “...Ugh, just nevermind!”

“So,” Kamoda says, rolling his eyes, “ _if_ Takayama wasn’t dating anyone, would you ask him out?”

“Will you get off my back if I admit it?” Karasuma grumbles in reply, picking up some dirt and tossing it to the side. “Well, I would, okay!? Happy?” As much it annoys him to admit, that feeling has only been amplified ever since he found out he couldn’t. Every smile in Karasuma’s direction now feels like a punch to the throat. Thinking about someone else holding Takayama’s hand has Karasuma _pisssed_. And he should be happy. He should be glad that Takayama has found someone to keep him grounded. To remind him not to stray too far into his own thoughts and goals.

But Karasuma wanted to be that someone. Some part of him had already thought he _was_. But he was wrong. He guesses he’d just misjudged every single look Takayama aimed his way. 

When Takayama looks at him, he probably only thinks about the Seven, about power, about the prophecy. It was stupid to think that maybe, just maybe, Takayama chose him because he liked him.

Karasuma slaps both hands over his face. If he thinks about this any harder he’s going to lose his mind. 

…

“I can help with your worries!!” Malaika stammers, hands splayed out. “I don’t want to see you sad!!”

Karasuma can’t help the small smile that curves his lips. “That’s very kind of you, Malaika.”

She grabs one of his hands with both of hers, focusing on her ability. “A-Ah!” She says after a few moments, looking up. “Your worries seem different, this time!”

He blinks “Can you tell the difference between the types of worries?”

Malaika purses her lips as she thinks. “It’s hard to say! It just _feels_ different! When it’s like a biiiiig worry, it’s like lifting a giant boulder off your shoulders!” She blinks up owlishly at the teen. “But this worry seems close to your heart.” 

_Close to my heart, huh…_ He takes a chance in glancing to his right, where Takayama rests up against the hole’s side. 

His eyes are closed, and it takes Karasuma a moment to process the fact he’s _napping_. It’s just the three of them in here, at the moment, and Karasuma honestly can’t remember the last time he saw Takayama comfortable enough to sleep. Did he get enough rest? A small seed of worry lodges in his stomach. He watches as Takayama adjusts in his sleep, ever so gradually, but the action causes him to teeter off to the side, slumping against Karasuma. The older boy’s face immediately erupts into a deep shade of red, as Takayama’s gently puffs a breath of air onto his shoulder, spiky hair poking the side of Karasuma’s cheek.

Malaika lets out a giggle. “He fell asleep!”

He quietly shushes her, so the boy in question doesn’t wake up. She covers her mouth with her hands (despite the fact she can only tweet), a grin on her lips as she nods enthusiastically. He looks back at Takayama.

A part of Karasuma knows he shouldn’t let this happen. What would Takayama’s boyfriend think, if he found out Takayama had napped with his head resting on someone else’s shoulder? 

But another, louder part of Karasuma wants to stay, wants to hold Takayama’s hand and sit there for as long as he possibly can before Takayama wakes up and leaves him again.

_Just... a few minutes_ , He promises himself, allowing himself to gently lean his head on top of Takayama. _Then I’ll wake him up._

Karasuma startles awake an hour later, due to Umino peering into the cave and loudly announcing that they’re eating dinner. The suddenness causes him to slam the back of his head on the wall, and he tries to rub at the sore spot, until he realizes both of his arms are preoccupied. Takayama and Malaika, both still asleep, had each grabbed onto one of his arms.

Umino let out an embarrassed laugh. “Oops, sorry Karasuma!”

“‘S fine,” He grumbles, still trying to blink the sleepiness out of his eyes. “You said food was ready?”

“I’ll save a few servings for you all,” She winks. “Come out at your own time!” Before disappearing from the entrance.

Karasuma’s stomach rumbles. He quietly tries to nudge Malaika, who groggily sits up. “Food’s ready.” He says, which causes the girl to suddenly jolt awake.

“Really?!”

“Yep. Umino, the blue-haired girl my age, says she’s going to prepare a plate for you. You can head on down.”

Malaika grins, starting to scrabble out, when she peeks her head back in. “U-um, Eishi?”

“Yes?”

“C-can we all eat together? Me and Sou and you?”

His heart feels full. “Of course.”

The 7 year-old beams, before running off to grab food.

Karasuma looks down at Takayama, sighing. “You’re still asleep, huh?”

He’s not actually expecting a response, which is why his heart stops when Takayama shifts his head up to look at him. “No.”

Karasuma squeaks in reply, his heart kicking back to life, causing his heartbeat to speed up. They’re so close their noses could touch, and if it weren’t for the fact Takayama was still holding his arm, Karasuma would have scrambled far, _far_ away, and maybe flown out of there and never come back. “U-um, hi.”

Takayama squints, a small pout on his lips. _He’s too cute!_ Karasuma’s mind screams. _Abort mission!!_

“What time is it?” Takayama asks.

“Around seven o’clock, I guess?”

“Hm.” He’s still a bit tired, Karasuma can tell. Takayama doesn’t look away from him, and the other starts to sweat under his gaze. And then Takayama lazily smiles, looking perfectly content, and it makes Karasuma want to lean down and kiss-

He slaps a hand on top of Takayama’s face and pushes him away, scooting back as he does, heart beating. _Was I really about to just do that?! I’m such an asshole! Terrible! He has a boyfriend, idiot!_

_I can’t do this._ Karasuma frantically thinks. He can’t get close to Takayama or else he’s going to do something _stupid_.

Takayama blinks, now suddenly far away from the other seraph. “Um-”

“I’m back!!!” Malaika tweets, bursting into the room, hands full of their meals. She spots Takayama. “You’re awake!!!” She happily scoots over to hand him his food. “It’s dinner time! Eishi said he’d eat with us!”

...Crap, he forgot he agreed to that. 

He spends the entire meal on the opposite side of the small room, tearing into the rice and meat, refusing to make eye contact with Takayama. Malaika is chattering the whole time, telling a story her grandmother used to tell her all the time. Karasuma tells them he’ll clean up, collects their trash, before hurriedly leaving. He doesn’t look back.

…

He’s been avoiding talking to Takayama for as long as possible. Easier said than done, when you’re traveling together in a flock all across the world, relying on his “prophecy,” or whatever. 

They make it all the way to Brazil. The group’s settled in a comfortable spot for the time being (before they’re off to the heart of the Amazon), and Karasuma walks out to fly around a bit to clear his mind. He lands on top of the roof of a city building, stands on top and glares at the lights below.

There’s a _thud_ behind him. And Karasuma doesn’t have to turn around to know it’s Takayama. He honestly considers kicking back up into the air, but that’ll just ensue in a chase. A fast flight around the city, swerving and avoiding the skyscrapers, and it’d feel just like how it did in Tokyo. They’d land on some other building, out of breath, as Takayama grins an ‘I won’ and-

Karasuma shakes his head furiously and stays put, steeling himself. This is _exactly_ why he’s been avoiding him.

His friend takes a spot standing next to Karasuma, looking up at the stars with a smile on his face. The sight makes Karasuma blush, furrow his eyebrows, look anywhere but at the boy who plagues his thoughts. He wonders how much Takayama’s boyfriend thinks about him. Did they ever fly around his hometown together? The idea makes Karasuma want to vomit.

“Nice night.” Takayama says, interrupting Karasuma’s thoughts.

Karasuma tries to swallow the bitterness in his throat, but ends up spitting it out: “Yeah. I bet you wish your boyfriend was here to see it.”

He stares at him for a moment, before his face muddles into confusion, head tilting to the side. “...What?”

“Your boyfriend!” Karasuma snaps, turning towards him. “Don’t even try to deny it, I’ve overheard you mention him to Barbara!” He sounds angry, he knows it, and he’s obviously been letting this get to him too much, but he honestly doesn’t _care_.

Something seems to click for Takayama as he registers what the other’s talking about. 

“Karasuma,” Takayama begins, slowly. “Who do you think I’m dating?”

“I don’t know!” He flails his hands in the air. “Some seraph you met while you were flying around in Asia and Europe for two months, maybe! Maybe some guy at Barbara’s castle or from the Boss Man’s group!” He huffs, crosses his arms. “I mean, don’t get me wrong! I don’t have a problem with you dating or anything! Especially a guy! I kinda figured out you don’t like girls anyways a while ago, and I mean, I like guys too, but never mind that! I’m super happy for you, or whatever! It’s just you’d think you’d tell your friends you’re dating someone, huh?! It’s the kind of stuff that’d be nice to know!”

Takayama stands there, taking in Karasuma’s sudden rant, before letting out a noise that, Karasuma realizes with a start, is a snort of _laughter_. 

Karasuma gawks, cheeks flaring. “Why are you _laughing_?!”

The spiky haired teen doesn’t reply, letting a few more quiet cackles escape as he slightly leans over, hand covering his smile. It causes Karasuma’s heart to flare up. _His boyfriend gets to see this._ He thinks, Jealousy and aching twists in his gut. _I bet he makes him laugh all the time._ He waits for Takayama to compose himself.

“...Right, sorry. I should have told you about him.” Takayama says, a smile still on his face. It only makes Karasuma scrunch his face up in further annoyance.

“Well, who is it?! Do I know him?” 

“You might know him,” Takayama amends, stepping a little closer to the other. Their chests would touch if it weren’t for the fact Karasuma’s folded arms blocked him.

“Really? What’s his name?” He’s going to give whoever that lucky bastard is the lecture of a _lifetime-_

“Karasuma Eishi.”

He blinks. “What?”

“That’s his name.” Takayama’s face is a lot softer now, and Karasuma realizes with a start he’s _blushing_. “Though I don’t think he knows we’re dating.”

“You... _What?!”_ He must have misheard, there is absolutely _no_ way-

“I thought we were dating.” Takayama repeats, a shy smile on his lips.

“U-us?! Really?”

“Yes, really.” 

“But, we, I mean-we’ve never done anything couple-y before! We don’t go on dates!”

Takayama raises his eyebrow, and with it Karasuma’s brain replays everything that’s happened since they met. All the times they skipped class to hang on the roof, all the times he’d show up at the other’s house, all the _looks_ and _glances_ and _holding hands and-_

“THOSE WERE DATES?!” Karasuma shrieks. 

“I mean... _I_ thought they were.”

“You should’ve said something! Talked about it with me! Why would you assume we’re dating?!”

“Uh,” He smiles, confused. “You kissed me?”

“I-! I told you to forget about that! It was because of adrenaline from beating a blackout! I kissed you on the cheek, and it was on your mask, not your face! It wasn’t even a real kiss!!”

“It was real to me.” Takayama pouts. 

The shorter teen buries his face in his hands. “ _Ughhh_ , are you serious!? Is that why Sagisawa was such an ass when I found out? I’m literally so stupid. I can’t believe I was jealous over _myself_.”

His friend ( _boyfriend?)_ gently pulls his hands away to peer at his face. “You were jealous?”

“Extremely!” Karasuma yelps. “I’ve been in a bad mood for the past week and a half about it!”

Takayama lets out an amused huff. “Is that why you shoved me that one time?”

“You were way too close, and I thought you were taken! I’m no homewrecker, and-” Hands suddenly cup his face, squishing his cheeks so it’s harder for him to talk without everything sounding silly. “Wh-Let go of me, Takayama!!”

“You’re cute.”

“Shaddup!!” He thinks he’s going to keel over from all of this embarrassment. He wrinkles his nose at the other. “This is all your fault, you know.”

“Mhm.”

“You’ll have to make it up to me.” He tries to act tough, despite the fact he's almost being lifted off the ground by Takayama cupping his face.

“You mean take you out on a date you’re aware of, this time?”

His face gets impossibly hotter. “Yes.”

Takayama hums. “I think I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was just something fun because I think it'd be funny if in canon Takayama thought he was dating Karasuma This Whole Time


End file.
